1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiographic imaging, and more specifically it relates to a portable radiographic imaging system useful for deployment in open-field environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital radiography is a form of radiation imaging in which digital sensors are used to detect radiation instead of traditional film cassettes. Digital radiography is rapidly becoming the de facto standard for medical and security imaging as it provides substantial advantages over traditional analog radiographic systems. Not only does digital radiography offer higher resolution and higher quality images with more quantization bits, but it also permits rapid transmission and analysis of captured images.
In a traditional setting, after capturing an x-ray or other radiation-based image, a technician has to develop a film cassette, evaluate the image to ensure that it is readable, and then deliver the image to the correct individual (physician, investigator, screener, etc. . . . ) for diagnosis or analysis. However, with digital radiography, a technician has the ability to capture an image in real-time, immediately evaluate the image (e.g., in a display) to ensure that is readable, and then make it available to any number of individuals by simply uploading it to a computer and transferring it via e-mail, the Internet, or by hardware storage such as a hard drive, flash drive, or memory card.
Digital radiography (“DR”) technology is implemented in a number of ways. First, there are systems which are designed to retrofit pre-existing analog imaging devices, whether they are large imaging “rooms” or mobile units. Also known in the art are newer stand-alone mobile or portable digital imaging devices. However, even the most advanced mobile DR devices have encountered serious shortcomings For example, the majority of existing mobile DR units are often quite bulky and are not sufficiently capable of deployment outside of an institutional setting, e.g., hospital, secured building, or security checkpoint. Moreover, even the currently known portable DR systems are limited to be used only in certain environments due to certain constraints.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,774 discloses a portable X-ray apparatus applicable to instances where it is necessary to examine or inspect, in a non-invasive manner, a patient, animal, or other living organism; or to examine and inspect, in a non-destructive manner, the contents of a closed package or other container. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,774, components of the portable DR system are wired together and an operator is required to be present within the immediate premises where an object is to be imaged.
There are instances, however, when it may be unnecessary or undesirable that the operator be present within the premises where the object is to be imaged. One example of when the presence of the operator may be undesirable within the imaging area is when the contents to be inspected by the imaging system may be potentially harmful to the operator; for example when imaging objects that may explode, objects that may be contaminated by nuclear or biologic agents, etc. Another example of when the presence of an operator may be undesired within an imaging area is when the imaging system is being used in covert operations; for example when attempting to detect contraband or illicit materials being transported through certain locations. In the case of covert operations, it may be advantageous that there is no line of sight between an operator of the imaging system and an object or person being imaged. A further example of when the operator of the imaging system may not be present within the imaging area is in telemedicine. Specifically, in the case of telemedicine, an imaging system can be applied, for example, to the military field or a disaster zone, wherein at least the radiation source and the radiation detector can be placed in a field location, while an operating control unit can be placed at a remote location (e.g., a moving vehicle) where a medical professional can receive the images.
In each of the above examples and many other such situations, it would be highly advantageous if the operator could be located remote from the imaging area. Specifically, it would be advantageous if the operator could operate the imaging system while freely moving between predetermined locations. In these instances, secure and reliable transmissions of image data, as well as accurate signaling between the components of the system are paramount to the reliability of such an imaging system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight, self-contained, easy to deploy, portable radiation imaging system that is effective for medical, veterinarian, industrial, military, law enforcement, and private security applications that can be safely and reliably used even if an operator of the system is positioned remotely from the location of imaging.